Iceball - Ezria
by CaliTacui
Summary: What i think will happen with Ezria in 5x13!


ARIA POV

"Why did I agree to go to this again?" I whine to the girls. The last time I went to a ball, it was with-_him._ Everyone we know is pretty much going to this Winter Ball and it's going to kill me to see him there. I look in the mirror at my sparkling white dress, sighing as Hanna smiles.

"Well, I'm not going without my friend." Hanna says, looking in the mirror. "Look, I may have changed styles, but I know fashionable dresses when I see them." She turns around and smiles confidently.

"At least you have a date." I mutter, looking down at my shoes. Hanna turns to me and thinks about something. "What are you thinking?"

Hanna looks at me, biting her lip and looking away. "I was going to say why you aren't taking Ezra but then I remembered-"

"Yeah, I know. It's really hard, trust me." I tell her, changing out of my dress.

"Do you still love him?" Hanna asks and I look in the mirror. Those words always seem to find their way into my head somehow, and they still spiral around and around. I turn around and I refuse to look at her, embarrassed. "You love him." Hanna nods, biting her lip. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's complicated either way, something has been missing.

"I know he's put me-us through hell the last couple of weeks," I begin and Hanna's eyes widen.

"He took a bullet for us!" Hanna looks up at me.

"Ezra has been stalking us!" I exclaim. "And he used me." I try to hold my tears back.

"Stop that." Hanna tells me, and I look up at her. "I do not pity you. He didn't _use_ you Aria. He fell in love you, and stopped writing the book for _you._ He gave up so much for _you._ He loves _you." _Hanna snaps and I open my mouth, but then I close it in defeat. "You love, him, he loves you. So what's wrong?" She finishes, weakly. A tear rolls down my cheek and I look out my window for a minute. What do I want out of this situation? Who do I want? I don't know how to answer my own questions, great.

"I don't know." I answer her, shrugging. "I don't know what to do." I sit down on the bed next to her, huffing out a breath.

"Look, give him a chance." Hanna half smiles and she wraps an arm around me. I think about it for a minute. I don't know whether to lie, I mean this situation is so messed up; I don't know if I can give him another chance, so I tell her this.

"I guess I could try." Hanna smiles and stands up, holding my dress. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Now, come on! Start getting ready. The dance starts in 3 hours." Hanna laughs, throwing the dress at me, the one that _Ezra_ gave me, along with beautiful heels. "I'll see you later." Hanna leaves and I look down at the dress, half smiling.

I show up to the dance, in my beautiful silver dress –don't forget the heels- and I proudly smile, looking at the ball. I turn to Hanna and the others. "Thanks Hanna." I tell her and she smiles. We all walk down the stairs. Spencer goes to Toby; Hanna goes to Caleb and Emily to Paige. I stand there, in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for my guy. I walk over to the punch table, and I fix myself a cup of cider. I turn around and I see Ezra walking in- with _another woman._ A breath gets caught in my throat and my heart sinks, Ezra _with _a woman, dancing with another_ woman._ Ezra smiles at the lady and she smiles back, holding his hand. My jaw drops slightly, and I put the cup down, running away as fast as I can. Hanna sees me running and catches up to me in the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Hanna asks me concerned. A tear rolls down my cheek and I turn to her, catching my breath again.

"Ezra is with another woman." I choke out, wiping my never ending tears. Hanna's eyebrows rise and she sucks in a breath.

"He couldn't be-he loves you Aria. I mean, he got you a dress and shoes for this event. He _knew_ you'd be here!" Hanna exclaims. I shrug and I wipe away another tear.

"I think I want to go home." I state softly. I can feel my heart tearing up on the inside. I guess I was right, he never loved me, and now he's rubbing it in my face. He _used_ me for everything. "You know what?" I exclaim and Hanna winces. "No, I'm not. I'm going up to him right now." I run out of the bathroom as Hanna's eyes widen.

"Aria!" I hear Hanna calling me as I run to Ezra. I look at him and his eyes widen before I pull him away from everyone and I drag him outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" I complain. "What the _hell_ are you thinking?" I shake my head in disbelief. I don't know what I'm madder at- the fact that Ezra had brought a woman or the fact that he looks incredibly hot tonight.

"What?" Ezra questions, completely clueless of what I'm talking about.

"You must have the nerve to give me this dress and these shoes, and you bring a _woman_?" I yell, startling him.

"Aria-"

"Was I the only person in this relationship? Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Because, I highly doubt it." I continue ranting on, pacing back and forth while Ezra stands there confused.

"Aria-"

"No, just let me finish. I gave my heart to you, I gave you everything I had, and you decide to throw it away with another _woman?_ What the hell is wrong with you? I can't just walk around in this world knowing you are with another person that isn't me, I can't accept that and I won't be able to-" I couldn't even finish my rant because I was cut off by someone's familiar lips.

I didn't take me that long, but when I started to respond, I ended up pulling away.

"Sorry." Ezra mutters which pisses me off even more.

"Can you stop? Stop apologizing to me, just stop. You can't just apologize for kissing me. That isn't fair!" I yell, getting madder by the minute.

"What else am I supposed to do Aria?" Ezra complains as I huff out a breath. "You will barely let me explain, what do you expect-"I cut him off with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, I pull away and I slap him gently across the face.

"Stop that!" I exclaim, leaving Ezra totally lost in his tracks.

"But you-"

"No I know what I did, stop driving me to do that!" I exasperate, pacing again.

"Aria, the person you saw isn't what you think she's-"

"No, I know who she is."

"No you-"

"It's obvious you are over me, so what's the use of trying?"_::continued as Ezra tries to talk:: _I continue to talk, ignoring his annoying words.

_::Trying to cut her off::"_Aria will you stop? Come on just let me talk- oh my god, Aria just- THE WOMAN IS INTERVIEWING FOR A NEW JOB!"

"No, I wasted so much time on you, I don't want to hear it, oh my god stop talk-" I stop talking as his last words come out. "What?"

"I'm trying to get a new job." Ezra confesses as my anger fades away. I look at him with curious eyes and he continues. "A new place opened up and I'm hoping to work there." I look down, teary eyed and afraid to look at him.

"Aria, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

I turn to him, still not looking up. "Because I'm still in love with you." I confess. Ezra's eyebrows rise as I look up at him finally and ask him a simple favor. "If you don't love me anymore, you could kiss me and not feel anything." Ezra takes me up on the offer and he leans in and kisses me softly. I don't kiss him back, just to make sure nothing happens. It lasted at least a minute, no one making any further move. When too many sparks started crowding my mind, I pushed him off me.

"What's wrong?" Ezra says, breathless.

"Nothing." _Too much sparks and I almost died from electrocution. _"Did you feel anything?" I ask, breathless. Ezra bites his lip in fear. I nod my head; I don't need an answer because his expression was enough.

"I think you should leave." I mutter. Ezra nods and starts walking away, but he stops and walks back up to me.

"You can't tell me to leave, because I won't." Ezra snaps. I shake my head in disbelief.

"You need to leave, now. I don't want to talk to you right now." I snap back, crossing my arms, thinking I won.

"Too bad, I'm staying here and you can't do anything about it. You should be the one leaving." Ezra smirks as my frown grows stronger.

"You leave!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Just kiss me!" I yell and he follows my command, wrapping his arms around my waist as I cup his cheeks. After a minute or two I pull away, giving him another slap. "You drive me crazy!" I exclaim, walking away and leaving Ezra confused once again.

I silently walk back inside, and I check my phone.

**Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. ~Hanna**

I sigh and I text her back.

**Too late.**

I sit in a chair in the corner of the ballroom, watching everyone dance. Hanna sees me and stops dancing with Caleb. She comes and sits down with me.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Ezra wants to dance with you. How many times have you kissed him tonight?" Hanna asks me.

"I never-"I look at Hanna, who is smiling knowingly. "Three times?" Hanna frowns and I roll my eyes. "Four." That put a smile back on her face.

"It's so complicated. I mean, I love him-or I think I do- but for some reason, I just can't make up with him. It's like I have this anger inside of me, and I don't know how to let it out." I tell her, pulling a strand of hair behind my face.

"Look, whatever anger it is, you are able to forgive him. Your heart wants to, but there's something you want to know. I don't really know what it is considering I'm not you." Hanna smirks and I chuckle, shaking my head. "Think about it. I'm going to dance with Caleb, and I better see you dancing with Ezra before this night ends!" I nod, slightly smiling.

I walk back to Ezra, who is sitting and socializing. I take a breath and try to keep my cool as I walk toward him. "Can we talk?"

Ezra looks at me, and shrugs. "I don't know if that's a good-"

"_Now!"_

Ezra winces, trying to hide a smirk. "Fine." He walks with me as I roll my eyes. We go to a place where no one is around and he looks at me questioningly.

"Look, I want to be with you but you're driving me crazy!" I yell rubbing my temples.

"You're the one who keeps kissing me!" Ezra shoots back, helplessly. Ezra saying this only made me angrier and I continue ranting on.

"_No! You_ are not the victim here. You are an ass for making me feel this way and I _hate_ you for it! Stop making me crazy!" My hands form a fist but I keep them at my sides controllably.

"You've said that. What do you expect me to do?" Ezra shakes his head and I think about it.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave Rosewood!" I yell. I must sound like a mad woman considering I'm thinking of the same repetitive excuses. Ezra rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his face.

"Aria, how many times can I tell you? I'm not leaving. I. Am. Not. Leaving." Ezra tries to get me to hear his words but I hear nothing.

"What am I supposed to do? There are no options left, I have no what to do. I'm torn, Ezra. You made up my whole life and how am I supposed to get rid of half the life I loved and yearned for? How am I going t-"I was pouring my heart out to him, this is the breakthrough, the rising action waiting to reach its climax. I figured the climax would've been terrible, total rejection, the worst part of my night. But that didn't happen. He didn't walk away; he didn't yell at me or go away with that woman.

He kissed me.

I was scared and shocked at first, but suddenly my thoughts disappeared. It was like my heart was a puzzle piece, and that one piece found its way to fit in. I had spent so much time pushing his love away, which I realized his love was all I needed. I couldn't shake it off my mind that he wasn't the one for me. That other kiss before obviously made me weak at the knees, but it was forced and out of hunger.

This kiss was slow, tender, and full of love. All the heartbreak, screaming until my voice would give out, and crying, all faded away. I was… healed. I don't know how or why, but I was okay again. My hands traveled to his neck and I started to respond, feeling way better. Ezra wraps his hands around my waist and I feel safe again. I smile into the kiss, trying to keep my excitement down and trying to keep focus.

After that soap opera, we went back inside hand in hand. Ezra went to the woman and she had to leave anyway, and that she'll keep him in mind. Ezra walks back to me and takes my hand. "Would you like to dance?" He whispers, inches from my face. I nod and I smile, extremely happy.

We go to the dance floor and he puts his hand on my waist while I put my hands on his neck, smiling. Hanna spots me dancing with him and puts thumbs up as the rest of the girls smile.

I look up at Ezra and I smile softly as he caresses the side of my face. "You're so beautiful." He whispers and I look down, blushing. He cups my cheeks and makes me look up at him. I smile brightly, so happy that he's finally mine. Deciding to match the smile with his, Ezra leans and softly kisses me. I respond, running my hands over the familiar black curls he has. I pull away to look at him once more and he caresses my hair. The air goes from innocent to serious and I bite my lip.

"Let's get out of here." I announce and Ezra quickly nods the same hunger in his eyes. We quickly leave the ball and we arrive to his apartment. I smirk as he closes the door, getting ready to attack his prey.

**HAH I ended it there to torture YOU ALL ;)**

**You can probably predict what had happened next.**

**It's better to use imagination.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**TILL NEXT TIME…**


End file.
